pokemon one shot series
by AltoAbilityShipper37
Summary: lemons mainly amourshipping some pokephilia rated no malexmale m for adult language, themes
READER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED

SEXUAL CONTENT (LEMONS)

HARSH LANGUAGE

POKEPHILIA pokemonxhuman

PLEASE BE ADVISED. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THOSE WHO MIGHT BE OFFENDED BY READING THIS. THOSE THAT FIND THAT THESE THINGS MIGHT OR WILL OFFEND THEM ARE ADVISED TO LEAVE NOW.

#AMOURSHIPPING #AASL #SatoSere

It was a warm summer day in a small town in southern kalos. The wind was blowing gently through a young girl with shining blue eyes, honey-blond hair that goes down to about the middle of her back. She wore a black tank top and a fuchsia-colored miniskirt. On her head was a red fedora that matched her outfit perfectly. She also had black knee high leggings and a red messenger's bag, which was to her side. She was sitting on a bench in the Vaniville Park. Next to her was a handsome young man with wild raven colored hair. He wore a hat that was red and white with a pokeball design.

He wore a blue short-sleeved zippered jacket that was outlined in white. Under this he wore a black t-shirt. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans that were slightly worn. He had amber colored eyes and a smile on his face that went from ear to ear. His partner Pokémon, a yellow mouse known as a Pikachu, sat on his lap curled up sleeping. The young girl had a fennekin, a fire type foxlike Pokémon, sleeping on her lap in much the same way.

The young couple were laughing and talking and holding each other's hands. That was until the young woman said something that surprised the young man.

Serena's POV

"Hey Ash. You know how we've been together for a while now. So I was…uhm…wondering if you…uh wanted to take it…you know…further."

I feel my face heating up as I turn my head so as to not be caught blushing. Even though Ash and I have been a thing for almost 3 years now, I still get flustered around him.

He replied in a shaky voice, "A-Are you s-sure?" I noticed that he was beet red. He then continued, "I – I – I mean, we d-don't have to if you're not…"

I silenced him by planting a long passionate kiss on his lips.

Ash's POV

I can't believe that she is saying these things. I mean I want to do it but not if she doesn't. You could probably say that I'm a gentleman but in actuality, I'm really not.

Why you ask?

I will peek at Serena when she's getting a shower. I look as she's changing. I know you think I'm a pervert. But hey wouldn't you if you had the kalos queen as your girlfriend.

And the way she kissed me. She really seems to want to do it.

I feel her break away from the kiss and ask, "So you really are serious?"

She nodded. We got up and went to our house. We let our Pokémon got to the Pokémon play room that I had custom built for them.

Serena and I go to the bedroom. Along the way she starts kissing me. Her tongue begging for entrance. I obliged.

… IF YOU ARE STILL HERE BUT DON'T WANT TO SEE LEMONS LEAVE NOW OR YOU "WILL" FEEL THAT YOU MIGHT GET SICK. SEE I CARE. SO LEAVE IF YOU NO LIKEE LEMONES. IF U LIKEE, LET US CONTINUE.

...When we got to the door I opened it with one hand while groping Serena's ass. We walked into the room and I closed and locked the door behind me. Serena came out of the kiss and pulled her black tank top of revealing her to have a pink and black bra. She went over to the bed and laid down.

I got on top of her and started to kiss her neck while fondling her breasts with both hands. She let out little moans as I continued to work my way down to her breast as I slowly reached behind her and unclasped her bra. It went slack and I threw it onto the floor. I look at her d-cup breasts and I notice that her face goes beet red. I started to lick her right breast circling around the nipple before finally starting to suck on it a little. She moaned a little louder. It caused me to want to do it faster but I controlled it as I didn't want to hurt her. She pulled down the zipper of my jacket and pushed it off of my shoulders. I threw that onto the floor as well. She then started to put her hands under my shirt only to find very toned abs. she just had to see so she pulled up on my shirt. I slid it off and she gasped at the sight of my six pack that was showing.

I sat back up and undid my belt and undid my jeans, pulling them off as well as my boxers.

SERENA'S POV

I looked down and saw that Ash had his jeans and boxers off, revealing his erect cock. I sat up and lowered my head down to his manhood and gave it a lick.

He seemed a little startled by it but gave a slight moan as I continued to lick the tip. I started licking from the tip to the base and he moaned more. It was really exciting me that he was feeling pleasured. I then slowly put it in my mouth and started to suck on it while rolling my tongue across it. I soon also started to bob my head up and down on it.

He said, "Its coming."

I would have smiled but I was too busy to do so as I was giving him a blow job. A few seconds later I felt a warm sweet liquid shoot into my mouth. I swallowed and smiled as I had slowly pulled off of his member. He was panting slightly. He then took his hands and went to the top of my skirt and stopped. He looked at me as if he was asking for permission. I nodded and batted my eyes. He then slowly pulled down my skirt revealing my pink and purple panties.

Once he got my skirt off, I decided to speed things up a little as I violently pulled my panties off and then rolled over so that I was on top of him. I stuck my womanhood in his face and started to moan as he stuck his tongue into it. He was doing such a good job that I felt like he would make me fall over. Soon enough I was moaning loudly. And apparently my Fennekin had heard as she came into the room through the pokemon play room entrance, though I didn't notice her. I heard her let out a gasp. I turned around. As a result Ash's tongue came out and he started to complain before he saw that I was looking at my Fennekin pawing herself. A little bit of liquid was dripping off of her paw and she was panting.

I turned back to Ash and put on a seductive look as I asked if she could join in.

ASH'S POV

I was shocked that Serena would ask that but I had found out that she had a fairly dirty mind from being with her for so long.

I nodded my head and she got off of me and walked over to her starter and picked her up. She came back over to the bed and placed Fennekin next to my member. When Fennekin realized this she happily started to lick it. Soon she had it all in her mouth and was sucking on it. I was surprised at this but it felt good as I let out some soft moans. Serena was now back on top of me and had her slit to my mouth again. I resumed what I was doing before the interruption. She continued her cute little moans and soon she said in between shaky breaths, "I'm gonna cum." No sooner had she said that, she had indeed cum and I licked it all up.

I noticed that it tasted very sweet with a hint of saltiness. I swallowed all of it. I then, without realizing it, came into Fennekin's mouth. She swallowed and cried her name in joy as she moved her body so that my member was at her slit. I said, "Hey Fennekin, id like my first to be Serena. If you want I'll use my tongue to pleasure."

She agreed and Serena moved down as Fennekin put her slit in my face. I started to lick around it but then got a slight growl from her. Apparently she didn't like being teased. So I stuck my tongue straight in and started to move it around.

It was different from Serena's. She was a little tighter and slightly warmer. The being warmer part I kind of expected as Fennekin is a fire type after all.

She was really liking it and I was moaning because Serena was on my cock riding it hard.

Fennekin then came onto my tongue. It was sweet but had a spicy aftertaste. I was okay with it as I love spicy foods.

I took my tongue out of her and used it to lick up the rest of her cum. When she saw I was done, she did something that I never expected a Pokémon to do.

She pressed her snout to my lips and stuck her tongue out and tried to open my mouth with it. I was shocked. I then moaned as Serena started riding faster and harder on my cock. This gave fennekin the opening to stick her tongue in my mouth. Our tongues started dancing as I started to finger Fennekin's slit. I pulled away and almost yelled, "I'm cumming soon." Serena had already cum three or four times and fennekin was wanting some attention so I put my free hand where one would assume is where her nipples would be. I found what I was looking for and started to massage them before I moved my head to one of the nipples and started sucking. I heard fennekin growl. The growl wasn't a menacing one. It was more of a playful one. Then all of a sudden something flowed into my mouth. It tasted like sugar but had some tartness to it as well. I continued to suck on the nipple as more flowed into my mouth.

That's when I realized it was Fennekin's milk. I swallowed another mouthful before I felt my member relax and shoot my cum into Serena. Serena relaxed from that and got off. When I saw that Serena was done, I took my finger out of Fennekin's wet pussy and set her at my cock. She then rubbed it with a furry paw and it became fully erect again. Fennekin then licked the tip and then took it into her mouth. About a minute later she let my cock out of her mouth and positioned herself to begin riding me.

She sat down and was struggling to fit me into her. She eventually succeeded and went halfway down. She came back up on my member and then slammed down. This caused her to scream her name.

I was worried that some of the other Pokémon heard. I couldn't hold on to that thought as pleasure ran through me with each time she came down. Soon I felt her pussy tighten and it became more pleasurable before she came. When she came I didn't realize I was as close as I was because I also came into her. Our juices leaking down onto the sheets. Fennekin got off and started to lick my face.

This was something that surprised me as Fennekin would only lick someone if she had a really strong bond with the person.

We were all laying on the bed. Serena and I only had on our undergarments and no blanket. Fennekin was curled up in between us. I soon fell asleep dreaming about the next time we would do what we just did.


End file.
